Forgotten Memories
by viel12
Summary: After Sasuke and Naruto fight at the Valley of the End Sasuke kills Naruto, or did he? ON HIATUS...sorry to anyone who's reading this
1. Prologue

**Forgotten Memories**

_Thoughts_

**Demon/Inner self/Jutsu**

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the other original characters. I do however own any and all characters that I make in this story ;)

**Author Notes: **This story starts off at the ending of Sasukes and Narutos fight.

**Summary:** After Sasukes and Narutos fight Naruto is no more or is he?

Prologue: The end of Uzumaki Naruto

"Why are you doing this Sasuke? why are you going to that snake? Why betray the Leaf?"

"Why? because I can gain power from him."

"Power ? That's why you would betray everyone just to gain power. You have everything going for you the village, Sakura. Everyone says your so great but all you care about is power."

"What else is there Naruto friendship, companionship all else is meaningless to me. I have to gain power in order to kill HIM."

"I see. Well than I'm just going to have to bring you back even if I have to break you."

"Do you honestly think you can? You the dead-last. Enough talking if you plan to bring me back come get me."

They began running at each other both of their chakra flared up Sasuke's **Chidori** ready to tear Naruto apart. Naruto's **Rasengan (**do I spell this right?) powered up just to knock out Sasuke.

----------SCENE CHANGE--------

Kakashi was jumping through the branches of the trees. Going as fast as he could when he felt two enormous chakra's one of which felt like the Kyuubi's (sorry if that is spelled wrong) ,and the other which felt demented. _Please hold on Naruto, Sasuke. Hold on till I get there. _He increased his pace.

--------------SCENE CHANGE--------

Sakura was sitting on a bench waiting for Naruto to return with Sasuke. _I hope they return soon._

-----------SCENE CHANGE------------

Kakashi arrived at the scene of the fight he looks around. He sees the damage the fight caused and the only sign that determined who caused the fight were two headbands that had the sign of the Leaf. One had a scratch through the Leaf the other had blood on it. "Pakkun (that's the name of the dog right?)

"Which one is Naruto's", asked a worried Kakashi.

"The one with the blood" he answered.

_I couldn't see this happening even with this "eye" I have. I couldn't stop this from happening. I have failed you Obito for not stopping Sasuke. Sensei I couldn't stop Sasuke from killing a person you thought of as a hero nor did I do anything to help him._ Thought a mournful Kakashi.

--------SCENE CHANGE--------

There sat Sakura on a bench near the gate that lets people into Konoha. When she sees her sensei walk through the gates she asks "Kakashi-sensei were is Sasuke." He looks at her with a mournful eye. He doesn't answer her he just walks to the hospital.

---------SCENE CHANGE--------

Shikamaru sat on a chair waiting for news of Chouji when Temari sits across from him. "Didn't you take the emotional training when you became a chunin?" she asks.

Shikamaru answered "Training and the actual thing are different things." He gets up and walks away. He walks past his dad.

"Even if you quit being a shinobi your friends will still go out on missions. You have to take this experience and do better next time." Shikaku says. At that moment Tsunade comes out of the operation room.

"Akimichi Chouji will make it. Thanks to the deer horns you have provided Shikaku."(that's his dad right if not please tell me) Shizune also walks in.

"Hyuuga Neji (hopes that is right) is fine and will make a full recovery." Shikamaru starts to tear up with this news. Kakashi walks in the room.

"Ah Kakashi were is Naruto and Sasuke?" asks Tsunade. Kakashi hands her Sasuke's headband.

"This is Sasuke's headband."

She nods and asks "And Naruto?" He just stares at the bloody headband, he doesn't need to tell them they have already figured it out, but he tells them anyway.

"Uzumaki Naruto has fallen trying to capture Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade takes the headband and walks out of the room without saying anything. When she closes the the door the all hear her breakdown and keep quiet.

--------SCENE CHANGE----------

A boy wakes up in a forest. He is wet, tired, and his whole body is shaking. He hears footsteps coming his way. He looks up as a man that is 6ft5 has shaggy brown hair that is low cut. Brown eyes, a loose black t-shirt on, bandages covering up to his wrists, red pants on with black bandages at the ankles that keep the pant legs touching the ground, army type boots, and has two swords strap to his back which are 6feet in length.

"Hey what's your name kid?" he asks. Images flash through his head.

_Hey Naruto, want to get ramen? _

_Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto._

"My name is" more images flash through his head.

_I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage, I'm Naruto the next Hokage._

"I don't know."

**A/N:** Well how is that this is my first fic. Please tell me how I did, till next time

Ja Ne

---Viel12


	2. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Memories**

_Thoughts_

**Demon/Inner self/Jutsu**

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the other original characters. I do however own any and all characters that I make in this story ;)

**Author Notes: **This story starts off at the ending of Sasukes and Narutos fight.

**Summary:** After Sasukes and Narutos fight Naruto is no more or is he?

Chapter One: The Rookie Nine

_51/2 years later_

_Konoha Hospital_

_Sakura's POV_

Sakura sighed as she glanced out the window of the hospital room that she was working in. Today had been a stressful day. No less than 5 genin teams had come in needing some type of medical attention. Most of the staff had the day off, celebrating with their lovers or significant other. She had offered to cover Shizune's shift today so that she could be with Genma.

Yeah, Sakura had been a little surprised with that one too, but hey, whatever made the medi-nin happy. For some off reason, Sakura had thought that the shy young medi-nin would end up with Kakashi or even the academy teacher, Iruka.

Shizune had had crushes on the two men for years. And Genma? Sakura had thought that he liked the ramen stand girl, what was her name? Ayame that was it. But to everyone's surprise, Genma had asked the dark-haired medi-nin out after a rather taxing mission one day, and they had been virtually inseparable ever since.

Back on topic, the reason Sakura could cover Shizune's shift on a day such as Valentine's Day…Well, Sakura's sweetheart was away on a mission, and wouldn't return for at least three more days…She sighed again, this was not how she had planned on her life to be right now. _Oh well here comes another genin team, some days it doesn't pay to be the Hokage's apprentice back to work I go._

---------SCENE CHANGE----------

_Ino POV_

Ino was walking towards the hospital hoping Sakura's shift was over. _What shall I do today? I was hoping that Shikamaru and I would go out today but no he has to be with Sand tramp preparing for the up coming Chunin Exam. He's probably making out with her or…let's not go there._ Yes that's right she had a crush on Shikamaru. _Lets see what Sakura is doing right now. Hopefully we can have some fun._

_Third Person POV_

Sakura looks up from the front desk to see Ino walk in. "Ino what are you doing here? You know I don't have today off."

"What? You don't have any free time today?" Ino asks.

"I wish, I took Shizune's shift today so she and Genma could spend today together. Along with my original shift I don't get out till 3a.m." Sakura answered.

"Why did you do that? Didn't you plan to spend the day with Shino?" she asked.

"Shino is on a mission and won't be back for three more days." Sakura said.

"Speaking of Shino why did you two hook up?" Ino asked curiously, "That's one that I still can't figure out."

"I was having a bad week. I couldn't perform some medical jutsu correctly, and was feeling down. He was around and I asked him if he could help I—"

"Why did you ask him for help? It's not like he could help, he has absolutely no training with medical jutsu."

"If you didn't interrupt me you would know. Now like I was saying I wasn't expecting him to answer, but he did and asked me to show him the jutsu. I did and he was rather helpful, and since then we just get together and talk about stuff it just escalated from there." Sakura finished.

"Well love to and chat some more, but…."

"Ya ya, you gotta go. Thanks for stopping by at least, see you around Ino-Pig."

"See you around Forehead-Girl." Ino says walking out the door.

-----------SCENE CHANGE--------

_Kiba POV_

"Kiba wake up….Kiba if you don't wake up now I'm going to burn your 'secret' stash of Icha Icha Paradise" threatened Hana. Kiba raced out of bed as fast as he could. Raced down the stairs ate his breakfast in 10 seconds flat.

_Man what's her problem? _"What's your problem" Kiba asked.

"I have to 'train' my Genin team today so hurry it up, and if you have a problem with it maybe you should get an apartment." Hana exclaimed.

"Why pay for an apartment when I can have a free room here?" Kiba answered.

"Whatever, I have to go now or I'll be late meeting my new squad." Hana sighed.

"If you complain about having taken the time to train new shinobi. Why did you do it?" asks a confused Kibe.

"I lost a bet" she answers.

"You lost a bet?" Kiba asks while trying not to laugh.

"Hey do you want to have kids _Kiba-kuuuuunnn_." Hana says while waving a large knife around threatening.

"Well gotta go bye" Kiba says while hurrying out the door._ Safe, _Kiba thinks when suddenly a kunai goes past him cutting his left cheek, barely missing anything vital to his face. _Run for it._ He thinks while increasing his pace.

---------SCENE CHANGE-------

_Third Person POV_

Kiba and Akamaru were running along the rooftops when they saw Choji. "Hey Choji what's up?" asked Kiba.

"Oh hi Kiba I'm going to Ichiraku," Choji answers while smiling.

"Oh going to see _Ayame_ are you?" Kiba asks playfully. Choji blushes at this.

"W-Wh-Why w-would y-y-you say something like that, Kiba?" Choji stutters. Kiba just smirks at the reply.

"I don't know maybe cause you llllllooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvveeee her, hm?" Kiba says. Choji's face has a similar appearance to a tomato. "Why else would you have flowers, candy, and what's this?" Kiba asks while taking two tickets from Choji. "Two tickets to 'Away from Me'. You dog you, Choji. Setting up the mood, eh? Hoping for a little time alone in a room maybe?" Choji is about to explode when Kiba gets smashed into a wall.

"Don't be applying anything to him _Kiba-kuuun,_ he's not like you." Says a smirking Hana. Kiba shakily gets up.

"Don't you have a team to 'train'?" Kiba moans. Hana tosses him a key chain with keys on it.

"You forgot your keys brother of mine. Wouldn't want you to get stuck outside now would we?" answers a grinning Hana. "See ya Choji have a good time with your girlfriend. Later Kiba, like you said I have a team to 'train'." Hana says while throwing Kiba into an all kunoichi bath house laughing at the sounds of pain coming from said bathhouse before taking off to the designated meeting area.

_I will never bet anything against Anko again. Scratch that, I will never laugh at her when _she_ is given a genin team and _then_ agree to a bet._ Hana muttered to herself in her mind as she stalked off. Her previous good mood brought on by hearing her _darling_ younger brother beaten into a bloody pulp evaporating as her mind returned to the matter at hand.

**A/N:** Well how was that that took me some time to do. Hope you like it.

Oh and if you're wondering who will be paired with Naruto I'll let you guys decide. Any girl except Hinata.

Ja Ne

---Viel12


End file.
